Al Cerrar los Ojos
by Route6DreamDrop
Summary: Los recuerdos de su propio mundo se mezclan con los de uno distinto. Cloud jura que ha visto a Squall antes, lo recuerda de algún sitio. En un rincón de sus pequeñas memorias que van surgiendo con el tiempo, se asoma una imagen. Una en la que ambos, junto a un chico que le parece extrañamente familiar, pelean juntos. Strifehart/SquallxCloud implícito.


Era el momento de irse, habían cumplido con su propósito, el ciclo se había roto. No más peleas, no más confusión, bandos ni enemigos. No más dioses por los que matar ni apuñalarse por la espalda. Pero, a pesar de haberlo hecho todo y ahora solo tocaba esperar volver a donde realmente pertenecían, algo faltaba, algo estaba incompleto, y le dolía la cabeza de solo intentar recordarlo. Cada vez que lo veía, aún en los momentos más calmados así como en los más tensos donde la más mínima distracción podría ser fatal, una imagen se colaba en su mente. Algo fuera de lugar, un recuerdo de más, juraba por su vida y por su espada que no lo estaba imaginando.

A diferencia de sus otros compañeros, él recordaba a Squall, lo recordaba de algo más que solo la guerra entre los dioses.

* * *

— _¿Alguna idea de donde están los puentes hacia el territorio de Chaos?— Interrogó el castaño apenas sus grupos cruzaron caminos, Bartz y Zidane lo seguían joviales, pero sin atreverse a intercambiar palabras con el rubio, tal parece que les inspiraba algo de temor._

— _Tenemos una idea.— Señaló con un ligero movimiento de cabeza el camino delante de sí mismo, tratando en lo posible de evitar el contacto visual._

— _Nos aproximaremos a donde nos atacaron aquella vez.— Continuó Tidus, avanzando hasta quedar al mismo nivel.— Justo en el límite._

— _Algo averiguaremos._

— _Esperen. ¿Una ofensiva directa, solo los dos?— Zidane se aproximó de brazos cruzados.— Creí que había quedado claro que ellos vigilan el límite._

— _¿No necesitarán ayuda?— Bartz también se unió, llegando a apoyar un brazo en el hombro de Squall, cosa que al susodicho no parecía molestarle, se había acostumbrado a la actitud confianzuda de sus compañeros._

— _Nos irá bien.— Cortó Cloud. Quería alejarse de ahí, ya._

— _Piénsalo bien, ¿qué harán si son más de los que pensaban?— El castaño mayor tenía razón, pero no lo necesitaba, no lo quería cerca. Mejor dicho, no quería distraerse._

— _Estaremos bien.— Sin pensar su mirada se alzó para encontrarse a la contraria, más cerca de lo que había previsto. Una palabra, no, un nombre llegó directamente a sus labios, sin pasar primero por su cerebro.— León.— Al darse cuenta de su error continuó apresuradamente. —Pero si insisten no estaría mal que vigilen la zona mientras encontramos la entrada.— Sin más comenzó a caminar, notando como los demás lo seguían segundos después._

—… _Entendido.— Había tardado en darse cuenta del por qué de la actitud de Strife. Los demás lo habían notado, de eso estaba seguro, pero él no sentía que haya sido una equivocación. León… El nombre le era extraño y familiar a la vez, de cierta forma era suyo. Una forma de abreviar su apellido, tal vez._

* * *

Ese había sido solo el más leve de los incidentes.

* * *

 _Mako. La sustancia más útil y letal que sus manos hayan podido tocar alguna vez. Maldecía a Sephiroth con todo su ser, lo odiaba y a cada movimiento recordaba con más lucidez el por qué. El líquido verde escurría con lentitud por entre su ropa, pero lo sentía como si perforara su piel con insistencia, hasta unirse a su torrente sanguíneo para así llegar a su cabeza, la cual ahora le dolía horrores al punto de dificultar su caminar. Una figura se aproximó hacía él mientras perdía la poca fuerza que quedaba en sus rodillas, la silueta lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó buscando mantenerlo consciente._

— _¡Cloud!— Ni siquiera podía reconocer la voz._

—… _¿Tifa?— No entendía por qué había recordado a su amiga. Simplemente su imagen cruzó por su mente, recordaba haberla visto en un atuendo extraño, totalmente negro, que hacía que su cabello se confunda con la tela. La fuerza sobrehumana de la chica podía mantenerlo lejos del suelo sin problemas.—No…— Pero no lo sentía como ella. Sentía la cabeza pesada por lo que la sola acción de levantar la mirada le resultaba una proeza._

— _¡Tus ojos…! ¿Qué te hicieron?— Una punzada más fuerte que las demás dio de lleno en su sien al poder ver finalmente quien lo sostenía._

— _¿León…? Squall... ¿Por qué…?— Susurró confundido. Además del evidente cambio en su aspecto, el cabello algo más largo llegando a sus hombros, el chico parecía mayor. Su expresión era madura, menos orgullosa pero igual de seria. ¿Era acaso una visión del futuro? No, a pesar de que el exceso de mako en su cuerpo le nublaba incluso los pensamientos, podía notar que todo esto ya lo había visto antes._

" _Tienes que recordar" fue lo que dijo el desgraciado de Sephiroth antes de retirarse, satisfecho de que el rubio haya caído en su trampa y quedado medio empapado en la sustancia verdosa de la que constituían las materias que portaba como arma._

— _¡Vamos hacia el trono de Cosmos! ¡Solo aguanta un poco!— No. No debía. Algo estaba mal._

— _N-no me toques…— Su orden sonó como una súplica. Trató de moverse, de evitar que su acompañante toque su ropa cargada del líquido tóxico, sin embargo fue totalmente ignorado. En el momento en el que sintió las manos contrarias rozar su espalda, un dolor punzante recorrió su omóplato izquierdo. Algo salía de ahí. Sintió claramente cómo su carne era estirada y sus huesos eran fraccionados. En un esfuerzo por no gritar se sujetó desesperadamente al brazo del castaño y mordió su lengua con fuerza._

— _¡Cálmate!— Él notó su sufrimiento, pero no parecía intimidado, ¡¿no se daba cuenta de lo que emergía por su espalda?! Dolía como el infierno._

— _Algo sale…— El aliento se le iba en cada palabra mezclada con el sabor metálico de su propia sangre._

— _¡No hay nada!_

— _Lo siento… E-está ahí.  
_

— _¡Strife mírame!— Detuvo sus esfuerzos por arrastrar al rubio y colocarse a su altura. Sus ojos azules se conectaron con otros verduscos. Al parpadear, Squall vio por el rabillo del ojo como un ala, similar a la de un murciélago, se retorcía en la espalda de su compañero. Respiró hondo.— No hay nada, tu mismo contaste que el mako distorsiona la realidad._

 _Cloud parecía perdido entre las palabras, el color verde casi fosforescente de sus irises indicaba que tan intoxicado se encontraba. Algo más asomaba en el fondo de su mente, como un baúl viejo, cubierto de polvo después de años de abandono. Casi lo tenía claro. Una imagen. Una donde León, un niño… Y él mismo se hallaban, en una ciudad devastada, que comenzaba a resurgir. El dolor se aminoró, el cuadro que había formado en su mente funcionaba como una anestesia. Los ojos azules de León también contribuían a su situación, ¿él sabía qué había sido de aquel niño? Los dos se parecían, podrían ser familia, no obstante su forma de observar era distinta. Ese niño, aún sin saber su nombre, tenía una actitud despreocupada, risueña, junto a una mirada amable, diferente al observar felino, escrutador y distante al que se había ido acostumbrando. Pero ambos tenían luz en sus ojos, voluntad. No como el estado casi vegetal al que se veía sometido en ciertas ocasiones, siendo tratado como un títere._

 _Asintió, ya más decidido a continuar. Squall pareció salir de un trance, le devolvió el gesto y pasó nuevamente un brazo por la espalda del rubio, ya no había nada ahí._

* * *

—Ya es hora.— Le pareció escuchar. El viento que cruzaba desde el otro lado del lago le llegó a la cara casi como una caricia. Observó su cristal. Convenientemente de forma perfectamente redonda, como una materia, pero de una tonalidad de verde más clara, casi como la que cierta señorita cetra solía llevar, allá en su mundo, al que pronto debería de volver.

—Debo de marcharme.— Anunció Tidus, sosteniendo una gema azul con ambas manos.— El cristal conoce el camino. Además, yo siempre estaré aquí.— Hizo un gesto a la altura del corazón. Miró por última vez a sus compañeros de combate, antes de lanzarse hacia el lago y desaparecer antes de tocar siquiera una gota de agua.

Así comenzaban las despedidas, debería de sentirse feliz. Pero un asunto había quedo inconcluso. Sus sueños, esos recuerdos que no conseguía encajar del todo y le lanzaban interrogantes en sus momentos de soledad, ¿qué debería de hacer con ellos?

—No desapareceremos.— Continuó Zidane, sentado en la rama de un árbol, contemplando una gema ámbar.— Solo volveremos… A donde debemos estar.— En un ágil movimiento y ayudado por su cola se impulsó en un giro que lo elevó hacía el cielo, bajo los rayos del sol. El cristal se encargó del resto.

Sabía que esos recuerdos no correspondían a su mundo, pero tampoco eran parte de los ciclos que había pasando entre los bandos de Cosmos y Chaos. No comprendía que era ese mundo. Si su destino era volver a su lugar, ¿qué sería de ese niño? ¿Volvería a ver a…?

—Lo haremos.— La voz de Squall cortó sus pensamientos, Cloud lo encaró. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba él sabiendo de esto?— Volveremos a ver a Sora.

Sora.

 _Sora._

Si, ese era el nombre.

Una sonrisa marcó sus labios de forma casi inconsciente, imperceptible para los guerreros que aún quedaban presentes, pero no para él.

—Quizás podríamos volver a hacer una misión juntos.— Concluyó el castaño con otra sonrisa idéntica a la suya mientras la luz de su propio cristal lo envolvía, lo entendía a su manera. Volver a ese lugar, a Hollow Bastion, con Sora.

La gema brilló frente a la zona llena de flores idéntica a la de aquella iglesia, sabía que tenía que volver. Pero no sería el final, de alguna forma, por alguna circunstancia, volvería a cruzar caminos con el castaño.

—No estoy interesado.— Le dio la espalda a los demás para ocultar la pequeña risa que amenazaba con escapar mientras el resplandor lo envolvía, ahora en completa paz.


End file.
